Field of the Invention
The present specification relates to a mobile terminal including a double-sided display unit and controlling method thereof, and more particularly, to a method of controlling a content, which is to be displayed on a second display unit in a power-off state of a mobile terminal, in a first display unit.
Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, a mobile terminal is a portable device equipped with a voice call function, a video call function, a contents display function and the like. As functions of a mobile terminal are diversified, the mobile terminal tends to be equipped with complicated functions for photo/video taking, music/video play, game play, broadcast reception and the like. Moreover, in order to enable a mobile terminal to implement complicated functions, various kinds of new attempts are applied in aspect of hardware/software.
Meanwhile, a mobile terminal uses such a device as an LCD, an LED and the like for a display unit. Recently, an e-paper is used as a display means of a mobile terminal. Since the e-paper is able to display an image with an external illumination only using electronic ink instead of liquid crystals without applying light from a backside of a screen unlike conventional displays, the e-paper can save a power. Moreover, if a power of the LCD is turned off, a displayed screen instantly disappears. Yet, even if a power is turned off, a screen of an e-paper can be maintained intact.